


【少正】我们失去的事物，我们得到的事物 Things We've Lost, and Things We've Gained

by Skalidra, yilanceeve



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: DCU Big Bang, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilanceeve/pseuds/yilanceeve
Summary: Summary:Instead of rejoining the Team when Nightwing offers him the chance, Roy decides to go solo as Arsenal. But that means he needs somewhere to stay off the grid, so he meets up with his clone - Red Arrow - who's been working mostly on his own for years. While there, the two get interrupted by a man who seems to already know Roy's clone, and introduces himself to Roy as 'Jason.' One argument later and Roy finds himself joining Jason on an assassination, and then realizes they have a lot more in common than he thought. Shitty family, for one. Maybe they can get along after all.概要：当夜翼给他归队机会的时候，罗伊决定作为军火库单飞，而不是重新加入少年正义联盟。 但这意味着他需要某个地方来避开The Grid（电网），所以他找到了他的克隆体 - 红箭 - 他已单打独斗多年。 在那里，两人被一个似乎已经认识罗伊的克隆体的男人打断了，他向罗伊介绍自己是'杰森'。 一次争论之后，罗伊发现自己不知不觉中加入了杰森的暗杀行动，然后意识到他们有比他原先所想的更多共同之处：比如说，糟糕透顶的家人。也许他们可以和睦相处。





	【少正】我们失去的事物，我们得到的事物 Things We've Lost, and Things We've Gained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/gifts).
  * A translation of [Things We've Lost, and Things We've Gained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103035) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



> 翻译之作。https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103035/chapters/11738618   
> 1.求BETA校对  
> 2.译文如若有问题，请不客气地指出吧！  
> 3.多留些言，也许原作者也会看的到呢。  
> 4.更新会很慢，有能力的可以去看AO3的原文啦  
> 5.求勾搭，求同好  
> 随缘居：http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=262195&highlight=royjay  
> 乐乎：http://goubulixiami.lofter.com/post/1d056881_eed7576f

  **第1章**   **  
****6月23日，16:23**

**  
**敲开门而不是踢开它仍然让我感觉很奇怪。更糟糕的是，在我记起把我的右臂牢牢地塞进我的运动衫口袋里之前，它仍然抽搐着做敲击动作。

  
通过炫耀一个机器手臂来引起恐慌并不是一件好事，即使这是一个鬼地方，这的居民 -此处应有大大的该死的手势引号 - 可能只会盯着看。也许想知道它们是否价值高昂。在这里没有人能够把我和军火库这个名字联系起来；即使他们过去能，现在也没有人能了。

  
但我不喜欢被盯着。我不喜欢人们盯着我和我的义肢，几乎能感觉到他们眼中的同情，或者更糟糕的，嫉妒。我讨厌它。我已经受够了奥利弗在我近旁徘徊，并试图扮演一名父亲，因为这他妈的已经太迟了。我当然也已经受够了夜翼的愚蠢的团队以那种就像我离崩溃仅一步之遥、或我很脆弱的样子来看着我。可不管他们怎么想，我仍然能够自控。

是的，我得到他们的再次加入团队的邀请。我并未真的责怪夜翼将我踢出，并未真的，但我肯定不会像某种忠诚的哈巴狗那样打个手势就回来。他们不喜欢我的方法，我不喜欢他们的规则，所以这很好解决。总之，我宁愿单干，我不需要一个团队来监视我的一举一动。所有这一切意味着：我不得不得自己设定所有事情来独立完成这项工作了，这意味着我需要一个基地来休整，而不是奥利弗安全系统的监视之下。

我再次敲门，稍微有点固执地，然后在门没有立即打开时瞪着门。当我改变我重心之时，我的制服在我的皮肤上的屈折使我平静了一点。我猛呼出一口气，盯着这窥视孔的小玻璃圈。

  
过了几秒钟，最后门锁轻弹，旋钮旋转。门向内拉，那双与我一模一样的蓝色的眼睛轻瞥我的躯体，然后再次向上看。我敢肯定，他知道我常服下穿着制服，但他没有置评。克隆体退后一步，大敞房门，他把头向旁边倾斜，邀请我进去。

“进来吧。”

我接受邀请，从他身边走过，环顾他的藏身之处。在经过一番打听之后我从奥利弗那里得到了这个地址，但我原先的期待比这个地方要好一点。它的确看起来很有生活气息，我可以看到克隆体和他的妻子柴郡猫的踪迹散落在这个地方的各个角落。所有这些都未能隐藏这样一个事实：房间有点邋遢，即使整体上是干净的。

克隆体关上门，又把它锁上了。 

“如果你很安静的话，我会很感激的，”当我看着他时，他坦率地说道，“莲睡着了，喝点什么吗？”

“相信这个地方的水？不用了，谢谢。”他耸耸肩，靠在门边的墙上，双臂交叉。

很高兴知道我会变得更高，更大。我喜欢现在的状态 - 精瘦意味着快速，而我将会在未来彻底变强 - 但这并不意味着我不能期待至少再增高4英寸和有着更宽的肩膀。这可能是有用的，而且知道他是我将成为的模样这一点让我可以为此制定计划。他做得很好——作为一个克隆体来说。而我能做得更好。

“我能为你做什么？”他的语气很谨慎，一如他眼中神情。

他的眼中并未含有妄自揣测的判断;自从我在医院里醒来，和他和在我的床边奥利弗在一起，我们几乎没有真正聊过。我真的不会因为发生的任何屎事而责怪他，即使我仍然为他在我被冻结的八年里过着我的生活而觉得痛苦难耐。他从来没有停止过寻找我，而起初他无疑也从没要求过被创造出。当卡德摩斯冻结我时，他甚至不在场，他在他八年的生命中花了五年时间来寻找我。我可以很痛苦，但我不能真的恨他。他没有做错任何事。

奥利弗，另一方面，和卢瑟……

“我需要一个安全的房子，”我说，不打算迂回掩饰，直打直球。我很欣赏人们的直率，故他也应会如此。有时候，预测自己对事物的反应是很有趣的。至少这会让事情变得简单多了。“我不会归队，我真的已经受够了奥利弗的表现，搞得好像这一秒我会狂暴偏激，下一秒我会颓丧崩溃。我不知道如何弄一个安全屋，显然你会。给我弄个。”

克隆眨了眨眼，我辨识出他脸上的表情，他有点困惑。 “如果有人知道它在哪里，那就不是一个真正安全的房子了，”他指出，身推墙壁，绕着柜台走进小厨房。

“你要把我交给爸爸？”

他不会。

我不会的，他和我还没不同到竟至带我回奥利弗、然后告诉那个混蛋我想从他那儿独立出来那种程度。也许他有不同的经历，过去的八年让我们成为不同的人，但我知道我们两个都不能忍受着不自由。即使那是什么基本到拥有我们自己的空间的这种东西，或是复杂到不让别人来随意差遣支使。自由就是 **一切** ，我知道我自己搞砸的部分使它变得比他可能认为的自由更为重要，但我在这一切之前就已经有这种想法了。在卡德摩斯之前。我一直更多地独自行动。

所以他会是一样的。

“除非你做一些让我这样做的事。”他从冰箱里拿出一壶水，再从一个更高的橱柜里拿出一个杯子，将其灌满。“什么样的安全屋？休整用？储存武器？作战基地？所有这些所提到的？”

“那是答应了？”

“这可能是。”他翘起玻璃杯，喝了一口，视线越过杯沿望着我。 “你要单飞？”

“是的，我在团队中处得很好，你知道那是什么感觉吧，恩？”克隆嗤之以鼻；向旁瞥了一秒。

“推得这天性隐于血液之中，”他回答。 “所以，你想要什么？弩箭洞是最简单的：简单的用来休整的地方。真正的基地是最难的：需要有一些简单的逃生路线，并且要有隔音效果，除非你愿意被监听。”又吞咽了水杯中的水。 “让我猜猜，你想要一个真正的基地。”

我用提起我真正的手臂的肩膀，单肩耸了耸。他轻叹了一口气，摇了摇头。  
“是的，料想如此。可以，恩，我要花点时间。必须找到一个地方，装备它。你得在我这样做的时候在旁，这样你下次会知道怎么弄？”他的目光沉着；这是一个可靠的提议。他可能只是不想再这样做——我知道我可不想这样不止一次地这样做。他仍然对自己侵占我的生活而感到内疚，所以他很容易被我得利。若是我之前假装心无芥蒂的话，我可能能够占到更多我不应得的便宜。

“就给我一张详细的表格吧。你有我的联系方式，不是吗？”我不想在克隆身上花费太多时间。他很体面，但我不喜欢被提醒着我永远不会拥有的手臂，以及从我身上偷走的生活。我本来可以成为有着妻子，孩子——以及胳膊——的那一个人，而不是这种我眼下这种几乎难以适应的生活。  
当你看起来十六岁的时候，生活是丰富多彩的，但是你的出生证明和所有形式的身份证明都说你二十三岁。我已经被警察问询两次了。从好的方面来说，我可以合法买酒，没有人可以阻止我。事实上奥利弗都不赞同我滥用这种特权的想法。

“是的，”克隆体回答说，“我明白了。我会把一个步骤一步一步地寄给你。”他把玻璃放在隔开我们的柜台上。“假的身份证明，文件，装备？任何我没有的东西，我可能有机会能让杰德替我弄到手。”当他向前倾柜台时，他眯了眯眼睛。“你知道，比如所有那些你真的不应该拥有的致命武器。”

我扬起眉毛，把手从运动衫的口袋里抽出来，刻意地交叉着我的手臂。”“致命武器是我的一部分，”我指出，“最后我检查过箭上已装配好 **金属** **箭头** 。另外，我已经不再让别人告诉我 **该** 做什么了。这就是单飞的意义。”

克隆体像是做了一个鬼脸，然后他挺直身体时耸了耸肩。 “够公平的，只要不留我的名字，好吗？就算没有奥利弗因我帮助你摆脱他来找上我，我手头上已有足够多的麻烦了。”

“你不出卖我，我也不会出卖你，”这是我所提议的。

“听起来很公平，做……”

门锁的咔哒声使我们两个都转向门。克隆体紧绷身体，手放在柜台下面，我扭动着把我的金属手臂藏在身躯之后。我尽量不把自己的优势较快泄露。我们沉默着一秒等待门开，一个我不认识的人侧肩入门。

“嘿，罗伊，你说你会在附近——”陌生人停下来，身后的门在他注视着我的时候关上了。

他看上去很年轻，与我同龄或是稍大一些。他比我高几英寸，被一件运动衫藏起来的肌肉与我的没有什么不同，尽管他的运动衫是红色的而我的是黑色的。黑色的头发在他耳际产生分野，他的左太阳穴上方有着一片白发；蓝绿色的眼睛眯着，明显地在研究着，还有一把钥匙在他放回口袋的半途中。他使我警铃大作，即使他看起来与一般的青少年没差多少。

一个普通的青少年不会有我克隆体的公寓的钥匙，或是没有邀请或者警告就走进。事实上，如果他 **这般** 随便地走进来，他一定知道我的克隆人是谁。这意味着他很了解他们，或者他从未走进有一间有义警、刺客和他们的女儿的房子。那会是自取灭亡的，或者好运求得严重伤害仅仅由于他们的条件反射。除非他自己就是义警，或类似之人。

所以他要么都很了解他们两个，要么他认为，他能够在处理任何对方辨认他之前的出于本能的行为。  
陌生人的视线瞬间迅速瞥向一侧，寻至了我的克隆体。然后他放松下来，把钥匙塞进口袋，双手举起双手展示他们是空的。当然，他只是短暂地保持了下这姿势，然后将双手放在身体两侧。

“我打断了什么敏感的事情吗？”他问。他的声音大约和我的克隆一样低沉，也就是比我的稍微低一点，但是有点粗糙。我以前好像没听过这声音。他听起来很诚恳，除却有点谨慎。“我可以转身退回去，一会儿再给你打电话？”他话末指向我的克隆体，后者似乎在柜台后面有点被吓得无法动弹。

“我们已经完成了，”我回答，在克隆体想出什么话来说之前。“你是谁？”

“这是——”我的克隆体发言，陌生人露齿而笑。  
“杰森，”陌生人回答，顺利打断了克隆体。他向前迈出了一步，伸出右手。 “你一定是本体的罗伊，多年来听说过很多关于你的事。你代号为军火库，对吗？”

在瞬间决定下，我转过身来，伸出我的金属手臂与他握手。他的目光转向它，我可以看到他眼睛中的研究，但他并未置评。“是的，为双方利益考虑。”我可能用劲大了些，但如果它让他觉得痛了，他也不动声色。“你呢？”  
“红头罩，”他说，嬉笑瞬时化作假笑。“你可能没有听说过我。我新用对这个名字，我一直在避人耳目。”他放开我的手，把头转向我的克隆体。“罗伊，我得到了一个混蛋犯罪头目的目标，他比我想象中的要谨慎多了。你来吗？”

克隆人犹豫了一下，瞥了我们两个一眼。他的下颌僵住，然后轻轻地叹了口气。“我不能把莲一个人留在这里，而在团队发生什么事情后......杰德很忙，我不能。”  
杰森双手叉腰，但看上去甚至并没有丝毫的失望或恼怒。好的，没问题。“好吧，没问题，我会自己处理的。”他向我点点头，似乎无所谓。“罗伊，很高兴遇见你。改日再见。”

我完全不知道是什么让我有想开口的冲动，也许这只是我从他身上得到的一些感觉，但在他转身之前，我开口发问。 “这个坏家伙。把他带走，还是把他关在监狱里？”

“往他的头上塞颗子弹，这是他应得的惩罚。”杰森停顿了一下，眼睛微微眯起。 “那对你有问题？”

呵。所以，不完全是英雄。这会让他比任何团队甚至克隆体都更能让我忍受。我可以以此来消遣下了。

我向前一步，走向他，看着最微小的紧张情绪如何让他的脖子僵硬，然后才放松恢复。“听起来不错，”我反驳道。 “我会来的，我可以用它来练练手。”我发誓我听到了克隆体发出了一个小小的、窒息的声音，杰森的眼里随即被兴趣点亮。然后他的嘴角显出轻蔑的假笑。

“你能做什么， 军火库？”

他的挑衅让我清醒了许多，并让我引起了重视。我用上前两步拉近了双方的距离，使我们彼此相邻并侵入他的空间。使我们彼此相邻并侵入他的空间。我足够靠近，使我可以吐出，“试试我， **杰森** ，”就在他的脸上。

他没有退缩，甚至看起来很谨慎，我肯定有有点尊重他这一点。这需要一些勇气去跟我争锋相对，知道我是谁，至少我能做些什么。要像他刚才那样主动地挑战我，这需要更多的勇气，即使他希望我让步。如果他了解我的克隆体，那么他清楚得很我 **不会** 退缩。因此，他一定认为他能对付我，即使我引发暴力冲突，或者 **非常** 确信我不会。

我看着他的假笑重化为嬉笑，蓝绿色的眼睛眯得够紧，让人感觉危险而非友善。 “好吧，本体，”他平静地说。 “如果你认为你可以跟上，你可以来啊。”  
“我不记得要求你的 **许可** 。”我匹配他的音量，但是我的语气更像是一种咆哮，绝对不像他尖锐的戏弄。

“如果你没有我的许可，你可赶不上我，”他立即回答。“我已经看到了你能做什么，军火库。不错，考虑到你身上发生了什么，但还不够来对付我。”他的脸被抹去最后一丝笑意，他把重心向前移动，使我们的距离更近了。 “你可以不 **需要** 许可就打趴我，那就来啊。如果你想成为在这问题上抓住不放的顽固的混蛋，我绝对不需要 **你** ，我会让你入土。我可有 **正事** 要做。”

“你对自己评价很高，不是吗？”我弯曲我的金属手臂，考虑激活其中的一个武器系统。“你想试一下吗， **杰森** 吗？”

“该死的别在我房子里战斗！”我的克隆人咆哮，从柜台后面，“否则我会拎起你们两个人的脖子甩门外去。如果把我女儿吵醒，我会把杰德——她可在一直在 **寻找** 发泄压力的人——对付你们两个人，明白了吗？”  
杰森向旁边瞥了一眼，停止了贴近。“我不会在你家里做任何事情的，罗伊。”他回头看了我一眼，眼睛眯得更紧了。 “即使本体是一个顽固的，咄咄逼人的杂种。”  
“傲慢的，居高临下的混蛋。”我反击。

“滚出我的房子，”我的克隆人命令道，他用的声调听起来像是他是想大声点，但不能那样做，因为莲就在头上那个房间睡觉。 “滚出我的房子，事实上，你们胆敢在我整个社区的任何一个地方开战！如果你们两个白痴要打，谨慎点，不要被任何联盟成员发觉。”

杰森歪着头，像是在接受，他后退，在我们之间空出空间。“我从来没有被任何联盟成员发觉，”他轻蔑地哼了声。“这就是我擅长的，记得吗？”他转过身来，在开门之前只看了我最后一眼。他溜了出去，克隆体的锐利睇视迫使我紧跟其后。

我几乎不记得在走进外面的走廊前把我的金属手放进口袋里。杰森站在外面，微侧过身转向我。我关上门，面对他，因为他一直在研究我，甚至没有试图隐藏他正在如此做。过了一会儿，有一声锁的轻响——我的克隆人锁上了我们身后的门——杰森略带恼怒地轻轻摇了摇头。

“你还是有兴趣来吗？”他直白地问。

“现在没有别的事要做了。”他可能有点混蛋，但如果他是克隆人的朋友，他不会那么糟糕。另外，除非发生一些巨大的入侵，否则我能做事情的选择是相当有限的。巡逻，希望有人愚蠢到在星城那儿做些什么，或者回到奥利弗的家里，尽量避免他与与家人“建立联系”的尝试。听起来都不是很有趣。

“你可以只说‘是的’，好吧，你先准备装备还是需要先哪里停停？”

“都行，但不是我想要的那样，这时间点敏感嘛？”我可以就我身上所拥有的东西来战斗，特别是如果我能从警卫那里偷武器，但我更喜欢全副武装来干活，而不仅仅是藏在平民衣服下的东西。

“不完全是，我得顺便去我的一个安全屋，”他伸手探入他的一个防护服外口袋中，拿出一支笔和一本空白的白色便签簿。他在一页上匆匆记下什么，撕下了它，然后把笔和本都塞回口袋。“给。”他走到离我足够近的地方，把那张便条给我看，我挑起眉毛，接过它。

“那是我们要去的地址。大约两个小时后在屋顶上见？”

我浏览了下地址，仅能隐约意识到这地方仍在这个州。这只是因为它有“华盛顿D.C.”写在下面。

“为什么这么久？”我问，同时将便笺塞进运动衫的左口袋里。

他耸耸肩，露齿而笑，笑容转瞬即逝。“给你一些回旋余地。我不着急；那家伙工作很晚，所以他会仍在那儿。”他猛向后半转，甩肩回望，“待会见，本体。”

“待会见。”不假思索地发出对答，他仅以另一倏忽即逝的浅笑来告知听到了。我观察他走在走廊里时行动的方式，可以说我 **尽力** 在观察。毕竟在他宽松衣物里，很难读到他如何移动自己的重心，或者他的肌肉什么的是怎么流动的。这几乎肯定是观察的意义所在。

我不太想就毫无准备地进入此地。我想在我跟他合作完成这项任务前得到些关于杰森的能力的信息。以防我需要提防他，这也可以给我一些我要怎么和他合作的提示。看来我需要向右回过去再和克隆体谈谈了。也许我边去我最近的武器贮藏点边给他打电话会是个更好的主意。那地方是洗劫奥利弗的一武器贮藏点得到的，不过对我来说足够好了。一旦克隆体给我安全屋，我就再也不需要用奥利弗的休整点了。

我等了一会，直到我确信沿着同一条路走的杰森已经出了大楼。这是不用消防通道之类的唯一一个出楼方式。我正尽力假装看普通市民，这么走不太好，所以就走楼梯咯。

我边走边把手机拿出来，拨打电话给克隆体，等待。在大概半声响后就接通了，我觉得他可能要么知道我会打电话来，要么扑向电话防止它再响起——很可能两者皆有。

“好的。”我没打什么招呼就直接开口，“告诉我他是谁。”

**“红头罩，正如他所说。** **叫作‘杰森’，红头罩是他的事业。** **他说的没错，你不会在正常的搜索寻中到什么他的信息；他远离着犯罪圈。劲敌。大体上来说，他是名义警。不完全地说，他是名雇佣兵。”**

“雇佣兵？”我重复，眯起眼睛，视野虚空一片。“这怎么能和义警搭上边？注意到你没说 **英雄** 了，顺带一提。”

**“嗯，他不是精准意义上的英雄。他对打击目标很挑剔，对偷得给买家的信息或商品更少挑剔。他对他认为值得的家伙施以致命暴力，但他对这些人也挺挑剔，除非他们造成真正的威胁或是自我防卫。尽管手段如此，他是个正派的人，工作也做得不错。做雇佣兵能让他收入足够金钱来自我装备。”**

“他的能力？有多少已经呈现的？”

克隆体叹了口气。

**“什么也没，杰森和他自称的一样优秀，比我在任何更加优秀，除了射击场，或许也比你优秀。他曾有些极具天赋的导师，有些挺糟糕。但是如果你不和他打，他也不会主动挑战你。他值得信任，你若是照看他的后背他也会这样做的。你要在几分钟内掌握他的基本技巧，他不会抑制自己能力太过，铁定不会等你而慢下来。他不会将你抛下，但会直白说出来如果他认为你拖后腿。”**

“什么样的老师？”

**“刺客联盟，刚开始。听着，谨慎点好吗？不是针对他，一切谨慎行事。”**

我推开楼梯井的门，进入底楼大厅。“好的，当然会。”

 

  **【疑难语句】**

1.and even if they did nobody's got the connections to do anything with it.

即使他们过去能，现在也没有人能了。

2.lean means fast, and I'll take fast over brute strength any day

精瘦意味着快速，而我将会在未来彻底变强

3.Bolt holes

弩箭洞

4.unless you're willing to watch what you say.

除非你愿意被监听。

5.I take advantage, probably more than I should if I was going to even pretend to be nice.

我占了便宜，如果我过去哪怕假装态度好一点，我可能会得到比我应得的更多。

经@[語夢飛羽](http://11235813gg.lofter.com/)建议后修改：若是我之前假装心无芥蒂的话，我可能能够占到更多我不应得的便宜。

6.The Clone makes a bit of a face, something like a grimace,

克隆体像是做了一个鬼脸，

7."Yes, on both counts." 

”是的，为双方利益考虑。”

8.That's almost definitely the point of it.

这几乎肯定是观察的意义所在。

 

  **6月23日，19：05**

我边用金属手指轻叩膝盖，边再瞄了一眼周边的空荡荡的屋顶。

 

杰森给我的地址是一栋有十五层高的位于居民区的公寓大楼。附近有大量酒店，但是它们接近显眼的居民区的边缘，可能把酒店标签为那个满是摩天大厦的、并与居民区接壤的商业区的一部分会更好。我能从此地观察到商业区和居民区的分野——从我站着的地方约莫15到17栋大楼左右——但我即使能看见它，也因离的太远难以听见城市的喧嚣。 现在七点刚过，在有真正的夜生活的任何地方，这时间点都是黄金时间。这些酒店，至少，仍做着大量生意。

 

我的背部靠在这座公寓大楼伫立在此的楼梯井的水泥壁上。要是有人来这吸烟怎么办？ **毫无疑问** 会有的。至少有几打烟头散落在沙砾遍地的屋顶上，那只是我一扫而寻得的数并未刻意搜寻的结果。

 

和杰森约见的时间正式来说，已过半小时，这有点惹怒我了。克隆体说他值得信赖，对我来说这意味着他可能不是个随便给地址的混蛋。或给我正确的地址却接着再也不出现。即使我不觉得这公寓是目标建筑。

 

这公寓不坏，也不是特好。大多数犯罪头子——那就是杰森所说他在调查的——会住得比这地方更好——更何况杰森说 **工作** 。被给了个随机的居民建筑让我觉得有点被耍了。但他也说目标比他预计得守卫更严，我怀疑他是否有给我我们要突袭的建筑的屋顶了。这有点新手错误对于我的克隆体那般尊敬的人来说。事实上，在屋顶会面，这从根本上来说非常有可能，他是不会给我任何近目标的地方来会面的。

 

毕竟可不能冒着被发现的风险，我也不信如若这屋顶甚至无人防守，他会费心寻求后援帮助。

 

“嗨。”

 

我快速回转，边抽出左大腿上枪鞘中的枪，指向发声处。眼中闪过一瞬快速移动的红棕色幻影，接着我手中的枪被一击脱手。紧接一刻瞬停，仅让我意识到幻影乃一个蹲伏在楼梯井上的人；他手撑我臂膀，寻至平衡以作空翻，就这么从我头顶跳跃而过。我转身紧跟，回转出金属手臂。

 

那人轻松闪避过去，接着前移重心，重击我的下胸。我被重击于墙，对方的手寻至我的右臂和左手肘，并按压下去。锁扣的相对失力，而非他于我胸膛出的全力一击，才遏制了我的本能冲动。

 

在我被夺取反击的能力的当口下他才有时间来说，“放轻松，是我，本体。”

 

杰森。

 

他头戴暗红色头盔——这让他声音失真，也让我无法立即认出他——他还身着一身浅棕色的皮夹克。漆黑的盔甲潜伏其下，止于脖颈中央。黑色手套的指关节处缝纫着显眼的金属，黑色战斗靴，右大腿绑有刀鞘，而左大腿上则是枪套。毋庸置疑，更多武器隐藏在他的夹克衫下与黑灰色的工装裤。

 

我抬起我的金属臂，推他胸口。不是特别重，从他胸口将他推开他也没有反击。“你迟到了，”我说，有点恼怒。

 

“我说的可是‘大概’两小时，”他反击，右手忽动，指向我的左方大概十尺之处。“枪在那儿。”我一扫而确知了那屋顶上的暗影是我的枪，前去捡起。“我在附近已先行侦察。无意冒犯，但我不太知晓你的偷窃能力。这儿的目标 **可不能** 让警察得知，或是联盟。”

 

“你在联盟有敌？”我问，枪入枪套，转向他。

 

“确切说不是，只是我不想遇到的人；他们可不太会欣赏我的行事方法，我呢也不想打一场既赢不了又逃不了的架。”他等着我走向他——可能在研究我的武器选择；我这次没把更大的家伙带过来——接着他转身侧头。

 

“看到那最大的旅店，在旁侧的摩天大厦了没？处于右侧有三十三层楼的那个。”

 

“我看见了。”

 

“目标就在那儿，在第二十三层楼（译者注：原文为三十二，与后文不符）。仅有的电梯需要密码与视网膜身份验证；楼梯只能从楼层内部打开。玻璃足够坚硬以至于不会引起太多注意。屋顶被守着，就三个但是所有能接近的角度都被覆盖。楼梯和电梯都被守着，如果我们被发现，他们就会发出警报，我能肯定他会快速溜走，我们要跟踪他，还得应付大部分守卫。”我认为他看着我，研读我对安保的反应，但是有着头盔我不太确信。

 

“三个选项，”他继续。“尝试屋顶突击；看看我们能否在三个守卫发出警报前就击倒他们，进入楼梯井。从入口直到目标楼层，与里面所有守卫对战——我的情报说有二十个，大概的数——然后拿下他。第二种：直入该楼层，期望我们够幸运，抓到有密码和认证视网膜的人能够进去。第三种；从低层射窗，在天花板开个大洞，那样挺进目标楼层。这要冒着地板没被改装经受爆破的风险，而很大可能已被改造。任何选择都有可能有效。”

 

瞬间寂静，我挑起眉毛。“你在等着我的意见？”我干巴巴地问。“我还以为我就只是来这里搭把手以及跟上你的呢。”

 

他大笑。“够爽快。如果我们处在邻近的高楼，你是否足够优秀到能够用一把狙击步枪击倒至少两名屋顶守卫，在他们有时间寻至掩体之前？”

 

“完全可以。取决于组队情况或是他们如何移动，我可能能做掉三个。你有狙击步枪？”我有一个，但是太大，我没选择带来可能会影响我移动的东西。以克隆体告知我关于杰森的情报，让我留下他重速度大过蛮力的印象。火箭发射器或是狙击步枪让我负重更大，行动更艰难。

 

“当然有。”他哼鼻作答。“已经装配好了。就需要知道你认为你自己能不能做到。路线已被设定，能脱离他们视野之外。你所需之事就是跟紧我，军火库。”

 

“我认为你足够挑剔于你手下亡魂，而那随便的守卫还不够格。”我以前杀过人——外星人，公平地说，他们毫无置疑也是想杀我得——但是如此无理由地暗杀？他可能是个杀手，但是我不是。我完全不喜欢这主意：杀两名什么都没有意识到的守卫。

 

他停顿，我发誓我读到了他在评估我，即使他实际行为仅是略微倾斜脑袋。“是，没错。这犯罪头子的守卫是这生意的老手了；有着历年下来的经验和关于最污秽的你不用雇用私人守卫而可得知的事。如果他们是我们要对付他的的私人守卫，我担保他们一定谋杀了几打的人。也有可能是折磨，以及任何因他们的生意而需要做的事情。他们可不是普通恶棍或是受雇暴徒。他们是杀手。”

 

他耸肩，头转动随着他的视线——我认为——瞥向那栋建筑。“他们做得很好。被提薪所刺激，他们所有只要做的事就是守卫一个人。我自做我的调查，军火库。别的事情我会撒谎，有关杀戮的不会开玩笑。若是想确认我的道德，你可打电话给军火库，但是我保证任何在那的守卫都值得一死。”

 

我考虑他的话一下，接着点头。“带路，红头罩。我还不想冒风险把他的孩子吵醒。”假笑道。“倒不是你的 **保证** 起了作用，我可不信一个认为头盔是 **头罩** 的人。”

 

他再次轻蔑地哼鼻，跨步回转，改换成轻松的大步慢跑的动作。我紧随其后，比他稍快一些，以赶上他的步伐。“你查过我了，不是吗？我只是用这个名字，我可不是取它的那个。”

 

他从夹克衫中拔出抓钩，我则预备好了植入我金属臂的抓钩。在他于两栋建筑物之间跳跃并紧接着利索地落地打滚之时，我不得不升高嗓门来补偿风的呼啸。“是的，它是哥谭的罪犯，不是吗？多有趣的选择。”

 

“是一大帮子罪犯。对任何仅想要点额外的名声和一张遮脸的面具的人，红头罩是一个笼统的绰号。戴上红色的滑雪面罩，你就可以叫自己红头罩了，许多暴徒都这么做。”他短暂地回望一眼。“让我们把这选择当作我还不想传开来透露的消息吧。”

 

我荡着锚索跟着他，在建筑物边缘晃荡，跳下到屋顶，接着又跳下两屋之间的围栏。“克隆体说你有劲敌。还和刺客联盟一起受训？”

 

他跳过其中的围栏，我跟上他，当我们穿过屋子的后院，他回答了。“幸运的是，这两事件不相联系。没错，我的确和拉斯古尔（又译作：雷霄古、奥古拉斯）他的侍从一起训练，就是在那儿我遇见了柴郡猫。”又一道围栏，接着向侧面穿过无光小巷，升到另一栋公寓大楼的顶端。他动作流利仿若一生都如此行径，又似屋顶跑酷像其第二本能、完全无意识的。“的确，我有敌人。这总会发生，如果你以消灭犯罪首脑为营生。我真正担心的那些人还没意识到我；我尽量保持着这点。”

 

他稍微加快了步伐，明显就是测试我能跟上的程度，我丢弃了问题以全神贯注于他的模式。很有柔韧性， **极其** 一流的身体自控能力，足够有力的力量来支持自控。既然他并未身着松垂的运动衫，此刻我便能分辨出他有着相当多的肌肉。因身着护甲和夹克衫，我难以辨认出细节，但是其肩胸的宽度已悄然暗示。像这样他优秀的人，一定做此业有不少时间了，这就意味着他很小就开始做了。或是，他有着 **惊人的** 才华。可能两者都有，真的。

 

他感觉不像是一名刺客，或说难以想象出任何一名刺客联盟的奴才能成为一名反英雄式的义警。这让我猜想他在一个相当让人印象深刻的年龄是某个人的学徒。否则拉斯古尔干嘛同意训练不会为他工作的人？要么是欠人情，要么是种交易。

 

所以他过去为谁工作？或他现在仍然为某一个人工作，还是这仅发生在他们利益一致的时候？

 

最终我们抵达目标建筑物对面的摩天大楼之顶，杰森打手势要求我低身。我模仿着他的蹲伏动作上至窗台，已装配好的狙击步枪小心地藏于其下。我向下扫视屋顶，他猛抓另一装备并检查，我意识到那是一把更能承重的抓钩。

 

“所以你来自哥谭？”我问，仅仅因快跑而轻轻喘气。我在他检查他的装备的时候也查看自己的步枪。

 

“哟，查户口呢？指出你最不可能拿下的目标。”通过步枪观察仪器我扫视了三个目标，对那个最不可能的目标轻轻扫了一下我的手示意。那个目标从这个角度有一部分是被电箱挡住的。“好极了，我处理他。一旦你射击结束就跟着我。摄像头现在就瘫痪了，他们多久注意到循环可吃不准。若是系统重启我们会得到警告。最好还是行动迅猛点。”

 

“你总是这样发号施令吗？”我开始第一击，他哼了一声。

 

“我想你不是来这仅仅搭把手以及跟上我的吗？我虽不是很好的善于团队合作者，但也知道如何领到一个团队如果我需要的话。准备好了吗？”他边说便转身，发射锚索至我们的屋顶，接着轻击手中的设备。

 

我完成了我的射击准备，呼气，并静手，将自己放松入禅似一样的完美射击的空灵状态，“准备好了，”我呼吸，十字准线徘徊在右侧守卫的头骨盖上。

 

“三。二。一。”我能听见他转换站姿，接着是一声独特的发另一锚索的声响。“走！”

 

我开始第一枪，接着立马转到第二个目标，呼气一瞬，第二次按下扳机。当我转向第三个目标时，他已向后踉跄，企图抓住喉部的锐器划开的伤口。我花了半秒确认目标已击中——已击中——接着把步枪藏在窗台下，卷身立起，随着杰森越过大楼。我用金属臂勾着锚索，我全身重量使我沿着绳子下降，而金属臂发出摩擦锚索发出火花。

 

当我消除降落的动力之时，他正转向另一目标。我错过了他结束那一刻。当我直起身，他正做同样的事情，还刀入鞘。守卫一动也不动，明显死了。

 

杰森动身前往楼梯井的出口，向我闪了闪系索上的身份认证卡，明显是从杀死的守卫那儿拿下来的。我随着他，缓缓移动地接近他，在他正在入口嵌板扫卡的时候。绿光一闪，他扭开把手拉门。只能溜进去的大小，但他比我健硕，所以缝隙我能很容易地溜进去。我让门安静地关牢，他同时倚着楼梯井边缘向下看。

 

“没人守卫下面的门，”他安静地说，退后。“我会安置爆破物。呆在二十三层楼梯井，但是准备好移动。”他不等我应答，一手撑再扶手上，越过去，下落。

 

我取更容易的道，顺楼梯向下。当我还站在通往第二十三层的门前时，他正往返途中，手势示意我再下来一点。我半途与他相遇，左手取枪。我的右手并不需要武器就足以变得致命；我正好也不必太过隐瞒这点。他左手握住雷管，右手抽出鞘中之刀。他扫了我一眼，接着按下按钮。

 

他甚至在炸弹还没完全爆炸时，就已经开始移动了。我在停到爆炸声，退缩了下，但直觉让我跟着他。不到两秒钟，他就跳过了门的残骸，冲进了楼层之内。我守在他的背后，用第一次扫视来捕捉目标，然后在接下来的瞬间举起我的枪。我从他跑的相反方向开始，当我移动到掩护处时，便扣扳机射击。警卫们还没有掩护好自己，我充分利用了这一点。当我向旁边瞥了一眼，以确保杰森不需要帮助时，我的目光被其吸引了一刻。

 

他的战斗风格非常 **熟悉** 、流畅、高效。我能从柴郡的所作所为中辨认出他其中的一些——她是为数不多的几个能在我回来后不会像对待玻璃或行走炸弹那样对待我的人之一——所以那一定是刺客联盟的东西。但有填充这些动作的中间的部分，那种 **特质** ，感觉非常熟悉。我没有时间想起来了，我必须回到我自己的目标，但我把它归档在我的头脑中，当我有多余的注意力的时候就可以想它。

 

没过多久，我们已经消除了第一波，而杰森正往更深处走去，很明显地假设我会跟随他。他不是错的。他的动作很轻松，速度很快，但弯曲着膝盖几乎走路悄无声息。我尽量保持和他一样的安静，但他显然接受了某种我没有的严苛的潜行训练。他扫荡房间的效率很高，我在他身后瞥了一眼，以确保他没有漏掉任何人。我们又轻而易举地解决另一组数量小得多的警卫，然后那件事情在我的脑海里闪过。

 

当他跑着并弹离墙壁，一个跟头就让最后一个守卫内脏受击，然后喉咙的第二击结束他的生命，我想起了我曾看到过他的动作中的 **特质** 。

 

“蝙蝠，”我不假思索地脱口而出。

 

他猛地偏头回转，表情隐匿于头盔之中。“你只是想随便说些话什么的吗？”他尖锐地问。

 

我还没回答他，他就动了起来，继续扫荡楼层。我跟着，绕过警卫。“你就像一只蝙蝠一样行动。”我强调着。

 

他嗤之以鼻。“是这样没错，不过我不是。他们不杀，记得吗?”我们快到楼层的尽头了。

 

“将动作最后改成致命的，不会改变动作本身，”我指出。“我看得出来，你的行动就像夜翼。”这是一种非常与众不同的高效的特质，红。蝙蝠侠不是那样移动的，但是夜翼，罗宾和蝙蝠女侠是这样移动的。 **你** 也是。”

 

“很好，本体，我的确如此。”他检查最后二个房间，然后朝着最后一个房间走去——大门紧闭——他别有目的地摇了摇头。“既然你已经发现了这种联系，你又想说什么？我从很多人那里学习，他们大多数人都是他们领域中的佼佼者。也许我从同样的人那里学到了蝙蝠。我可能是向那些蝙蝠以前的导师学习。”

 

他试了试把手——锁着的——于是后退一步踢开门。事情比我想象的要简单。目标部分藏在一张大桌子后面，举枪指着我们俩。

 

“我可以付你钱！”他喊道，这时杰森走了进去，我靠在门口的一边看着。“任何你想要的!他们付给你的钱翻两倍。 **三倍** ！”

 

杰森手腕老练地一拧，刀子弹出。犯罪头目高嚎着，抓住他的被刀刃刺伤的那块手臂。他的手指在枪上抽搐，但在能够扣响扳机之前就已经脱落了。“对不起，”杰森平平地说，举起了自己的枪。“钱只是额外的好处。”枪声切断了恐惧，老板从桌子上摔到地上。杰森前趋，绕着尸体，从尸体里抽出刀，快速地把它擦干净，收起来。

 

我看着他把武器藏起来，便也跟着他把我的枪也收回枪套。“是的，也许你做了，”我承认道，重谈这个话题。“但是你说你在联盟里有你不想碰到的人，而不是你不想碰到联盟。你在避免特定的人。”杰森沿着桌子朝我返回。“还有，”我继续说，“你从高谭市取了一个名字，这个名字与 **罪犯** 有关，却要当一个雇佣兵与义警。还说这是你没有传达的信息。这对我来说听起来你好像在躲避蝙蝠侠，如果你是他的一个离群的助手，这就能解释为什么你可以从刺客联盟得到训练而不因离开被拉斯古尔杀死。”

 

他停了下来，站在门口的另一边，无疑是在看着我。他看起来不像是要拿枪指着我，所以我懒得去拿我的。反正我有胳膊，我不需要更明显的东西。

 

“我应该叫你罗宾吗？”

 

他发出一种听起来令人印象深刻的小声音，然后偏头向门。“你和我一起回到我的一个安全屋，我会给你答案。听起来是个交易?”

 

“你相信我在你的安全屋?”我问，当他闪过我留下的缺口。我推离门框，跟在他后面，在他左边离他一步之隔。

 

“还没有决定呢，”他很容易回答，“但如果我决定不这样做，我所要做的就是搬家。我在任何地方都不会待太久的，这只是我的避难所之一而已。交易吗，军火库？”

 

我甚至都没认真考虑下我的答案。

“成交。”

  **【疑难语句】**

I hit the wall hard, and hands find my right shoulder and left elbow and press in.

years and years of experience and about the nastiest you can get without hiring private security

历年下来的经验和关于最污秽的你不用雇用私人守卫而可得知的事 

 

Good job for them. Hell of a pay raise, and all they've gotta do is defend one person. 

他们做得很好。被提薪所刺激，他们所有只要做的事就是守卫一个人。

 

Or does he still work for someone, and this just happens to be in line with whatever they want?

或他现在仍然为某一个人工作，还是这仅发生在他们利益一致的时候？

 

My right arm doesn't really need a weapon to be deadly; I just have to not hold back as much.

我的右手并不需要武器就足以变得致命；我正好也不必太过隐瞒这点。

 

As he runs and launches off a wall, into a roll that ends in the last guard getting gutted and then ended with a second blow up through the throat

当他跑着并弹离墙壁，一个跟头就让最后一个守卫内脏受击，然后喉咙的第二击结束他的生命

 

He checks the second to last room, then moves towards the very last one — firmly closed — with new purpose and a shake of his head.

他检查最后二个房间，然后朝着最后一个房间走去——大门紧闭——他别有目的地摇了摇头。

 

Maybe I learned from some of the same people the Bats did."

或许我与蝙蝠曾向同样的那些人学习过。

  
经@[語夢飛羽](http://11235813gg.lofter.com/)提议后更改为：我可能是向那些蝙蝠以前的导师学习。


End file.
